Naruto Shippuden: Next Generation
Naruto Shippuden: Next Generation (ナルト 疾いちだい, Naruto Shippūden: Tsugi Ichidai) is a fan made, artificial video game created by Sigma, which the entire community can contribute to. It release June 22 the summer of 2015, after it's predecessor, Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest was a complete success. Gameplay Playing the Game Because this is an artificial game, and not actually on a console, there is a system used to actually roleplay as of you were playing the game. Each character can perform up to 3 actions per turn, consisting of movement, chakra charge, and combat. Movement allows your character to travel a distance equal to a character's movement stat and can be used 2 times per turn. Charging chakra immediately grants the character 5 chakra to use. Combat is split into two basic types of attacks: normal attacks and jutsu, and can be used up to 3 times per turn. But unused actions do not transfer over to the next turn, so be sure to make use of them! In order to attack another character, your own character has to be within range of the target in order to either use a jutsu or to deal a normal attack. Damage from taijutsu attacks are calculated by the strength of the character, multiplied by any weapon he has, and subtracted by the target's defense. Characters that are hit by taijutsu receive a close combat penalty that causes ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks to cost 50% more chakra as long as they remain adjacent to the melee attacker. Damage from ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks are calculated without regard to defense. Supports are available immediately and can be used to help get your character out of a tricky situation or set up for a final blow. Their cooldowns are fairly long, but they do not require any chakra or action to use! Ultimate Jutsu & Awakenings Ultimate jutsu cannot be used at the beginning of a battle since their cooldown would begin on Turn 1. However, they operate like normal jutsu in all other respects. Team ultimate jutsu requires all of the participants to each spend a large amount of chakra and have their ultimate jutsu available to use. Its effects are even more devastating than a regular ultimate jutsu, but it places the normal ultimates of all participants on cooldown to do so. Characters that drop below 30% of their total health (rounded down) can spend all of their remaining chakra in order to awaken. Awakenings vary with character and it delivers penalties that weaken the user when it expires, so use them wisely! Story Mode Story Mode is the central focal point of the game, allowing the player to choose from a vast array of characters and then participate and progress within the unique story-line of each individual character. The Story Mode section is divided into separate sections labeled as Character's Story. Each Character's Story is a sequence of missions and levels portraying the character's story-line. Only a handful of characters are known to possess story arcs, therefore not every character on the roster has their own story. (Message me for more details on how to have your own story.) Playable Characters *Asuna Kurama (Jashin Mode) *Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Tenseigan)(Cosmic Six Paths Chakra Mode *Daiki Mazuka (Sharp Eye) *Honey Senju (Chakra Enhanced Strength) *Kana Korimachi (King's Arsenal) *Kamiko Otsutsuki (Noryokugan) *Kei Yotsuki (Denji Mode) (Storm Dragon Mode) (Lightning Demon Mode) *Keiku Uchiha (Rinnegan)(Cosmic Forerunner Susanoo *Kiyasui Iro (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Masayoshi (Tenseigan) (Three Bodies Guru Mode) *Osamu Otsutsuki (Tenseigan) *Seigetsu Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Two-Tails Chakra Mode) *Shenron Uzumaki (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Sage Four-Tails Chakra Mode) *Raido X (Rinnegan) (Arihant Gedō Vajra) *Tsuna Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Susanoo) *Yoshitsune (Rinnegan)(Rinne Susanoo) *Yuu (Assimilate All Creation Technique) *Yasaki Hyūga (Mangekyō Sharingan(Full Metal Susanoo) Support Only Characters Story Mode Only Characters Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Team Zero" (Seigetsu Uchiha, Honey Senju, Tsuna Uchiha, and Daiki Mazuka) * "Lightning Gods" (Seigetsu Uchiha and Kei Yotsuki) Combination Ultimate Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Finish & Quotes Whenever a character manages to defeat another character with an Ultimate Jutsu, this triggers a cut-scene in which said character often states a personal quote that goes along with their victory. *''"Seems like I was the better dancer."'' - Seigetsu Uchiha (Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama) *''"A sea of fire, the pain you will feel in this life and the next!"'' -Yoshitsune (Lava Release: August Star of Heaven) *''"I already came dressed for your funeral"''- Raido X (Śūnyatā Zetsumei) *''"Deprived of everything you had, just like my grandmother..."'' - Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Seal of the Chakravartin) *''"Your very existence... Erased."'' - Kana Korimachi (Sonzaishinai) *''"With this attack, I shall show you why they name storms after people."'' - Kiyasui Iro (Laser Circus: Sujiyuu) *''"Another one for the collection."'' - Yasaki Hyūga (Golden Arrow Flash Technique) Bosses * Reikoku Playable Stages Downloadable Content Costumes Pre-Order *Seigetsu Uchiha (Shinsengumi outfit) Category:EmperorSigma